rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dino DeHorrendous
Untitled The information giving the Director's name as (real name Dino DeHorrendous) has no known reference. The information was removed and stored here so that the User that added can provide reference material on where they found this information. --Preator 22:40, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :As I had done an article about the Fleer Reboot cards, one of the cards has the director's photo, name, and background on it. They match. The cards also state they are a joint venture between Fleer and Mainframe Entertainment. -Darrylb500 22:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like good information to add to the site. Could you please upload a picture of this card so that it can be shown to others as proof. We have had incidents before when information was provided and others did not believe it until the see the official source for themselves. For this reason a picture of the card added to this talk page would be helpful. Once that is done we can change the name of the article to the characters real name, rather than simply, the Director. --Preator 23:49, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah sure. Likewise, keep the (as of now) unlinkable references to "Stripe", "Software Pirates" and "Lt. Chaucey" in my article, as those are other cards where characters are named but are as of yet on this site (Chaucey should be instantly recognizable once I put his card up as to being one of Megabyte's main men). I'll include those as well with 'stub' pages later, as there isn't a lot of information on them. :Some stuff could go either way though, as the "Software Pirates" from Captain Capacitor's crew might have some other name on here. And there is an issue with Scuzzy, which I was surprised to find there was nothing on here about it. But then when I looked on Hexidecimal's page I saw where the name was spelled with a 'k'. Don't know if that was a mistake by Fleer or maybe Mainframe themselves changed the spelling later. It's definitely spelled with a 'c' on the card. -Darrylb500 00:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Here he is. The name's not real clear but it should do (the scanner's not real good and I only shrunk it 20%). I'll add the others later. -Darrylb500 00:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Some of the articles that you have mentioned already exist on this site. Scuzzy, spelt with a 'C' is on this site with a fairly detailed article. As for LT Chaucey, I believe you are looking for Lieutenant Chauncy, which has a decent sized article as well. --Preator 00:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Some of the articles that you have mentioned already exist on this site. Scuzzy, spelt with a 'C' is on this site with a fairly detailed article. Weird, I had it that way initially but it came out 'red'. As for LT Chaucey, I believe you are looking for Lieutenant Chauncy, which has a decent sized article as well. Hah, I didn't think to spell out his rank :P Although I think I did a search for 'Chauncy' and it didn't come up. Sometimes that happens. Anyway, I fixed that on my article to make it into a link. -Darrylb500 00:30, January 26, 2011 (UTC)